Maps can be useful for navigation, exploration, routing, and many other functions. In particular, certain existing systems may allow a client computing device, such as, for example, a smartphone, to communicate with a server of a mapping application or geographic information system to receive a map describing a geographic area (e.g. the area surrounding the current location of the client computing device as a user of the client computing device moves about in the world). Thus, the user can employ the client computing device to receive maps which may assist the user or the client computing device in performing any of the functions mentioned above.
Furthermore, while maps have traditionally described outdoor locations such as roadways, parks, or bodies of water, indoor maps are becoming increasingly available. In particular, certain techniques exist for manually or automatically generating floorplans describing regions of an indoor space (e.g. rooms of a building). For example, a floorplan may be made available for a mall, office building, home, museum, or other similar indoor spaces. The floorplan can optionally be added to or otherwise included in some or all maps describing such building, such as, for example, the maps that are provided by the server of the mapping application or geographic information system. A map including floorplans of indoor spaces may be useful for certain functions.
However, for many of the above noted functions, a simple description of a floorplan, absent other contextual information such as room type, does not provide sufficient information to realize the full utility of a map. For example, if provided a floorplan of an office building without any additional context, such as room type or room utility, a user of the map is unable to determine how to reach certain offices, conference rooms, the cafe, a restroom, or other rooms having particular utility. Thus, maps that include room type information for indoor spaces provide enhanced utility versus maps that do not provide such information.